City of Fire and Blood
by trifangirls
Summary: What if Jocelyn was evil? or What if something else happened for all the characters to meet? This is a whole lot of twist and turns and definitely some love packed into it. This is a Shadowhunter AU. Please give it a try. Shit goes down! Mainly Clace but it will have some Malec, Sizzy and maybe Jaia. Depends.
1. Meetings

**Hi there - so I came up with this idea whilst reading loads and loads of fanfic. If someone has done it already I'm sorry. This may kind of have elements of the Hunger Games tied in with is too but not many. So I didn't do it as a crossover. The other story we were doing - a mundane AU - hasn't really felt right so I wanted to start a new story. So here goes...**

 _ **The Past**_

 _"Jocelyn Morg-"_

 _"-You mean Jocelyn Fairchild, Inquisitor. I don't want this nasty woman to be known under_ my _name." Valentine interjected whilst glaring at the woman in front of him. He still loved her but she destroyed him. And he just doesn't get why._

 _The man sighed but started again. "Jocelyn Fairchild. You are hereby banished for the unworthy acts you have done: You have made experiments, you have done these on your own children as well, you have killed numerous downworlders, you have sided with demons and you, worst of all, are the leader of The Circle."_

 _"I am actually pleased but you will never get rid of me, you will never,ever get rid of-" and with that she was pushed into the portal leaving the what was once filled with chanting noise to silence._

 **Clary's P.O.V. (not that past)**

I was strolling the streets of Alicante unnoticed by any other shadowhunters when I noticed that there had been several of the same poster put up everywhere:

All Shadowhunters under twenty

come to the games

you will fight with others

and by yourselves

and one of you

will be named

as one of the best.

Meet on Sunday in the New York Institute

where the Games will start.

This is Annual

If you can't make it today

come next year.

Huh, I thought to myself. I could do that. I do I am definitely under twenty and I am probably the best shadowhunter but I would probably be cheating if I did that because I am more angel than mundane. But I mean, no one will have to know. Plus, I would still be the one of the best Shadowhunters if I didn't have a little boost in my DNA. The only two people who might be able to beat me is my brother, Jonathon but I haven't seen him in a while or Sebastian, my ex-best friend. At that I started tearing up but then remembering that I have to be strong even if no one can see me.

 ** _The Past_**

 _"Remember this: to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. Now you two will have to run or else they will get you and hurt you. They have already taken Sebastian so now you two need to go or else-"_

 _"But what about Sebby?"_

 _"Listen here Clarissa. Sebby is dangerous now. Your mother did something to him. So don't ever go near him now. Or else he will hurt you, okay?"_

 _"But Sebby!" The girl started shouting and aimlessly thrashing around. Her father started to hold her down and then picked her up._

 _"Jonathon. Look after your sister. They are going to try and find you both and will probably hurt me to try and get to know where you are. Just promise me you will find Hodge." The boy nodded at his father who had passed his sister to him._

 _She was trying to thrash around but she felt comfort in her brother's arms so soon she was silently sobbing into his t-shirt. They were leaving her father._

 _"Clary," he said as he put me down."We will be faster if we both run. You know how fast we are. And then you can make us a portal and we can find Hodge."_

 _Soon they were running - sprinting rather - to some cover but to anyone looking they might have seen a faint blur in the wind but nothing more._

 ** _4 Years Later (Clary is 12 and Jonathon is 14 years old)_**

 _"Listen to me. You both need to find a way to hide but you can't hide together. You both know your strengths and what to do."_

 _"Why do we have to hide?" Clary questioned. Hoping for a reasonable answer._

 _"There are people coming to live in the institute. We can't risk them knowing that you are here."_

 _"If it is for the best and we don't get caught we will have to seperate but I am pretty sure we will see each other in the near future, Clary. Don't forget I will always be your brother. Even if it will risk us getting caught you have to call for me if you get into trouble." Clary started tearing up as she heard her brother's words._

 _After that they said their farewells and Clary made them portals that will lead them places no one would know about. They would be fine hiding. They don't even need to hide. They have their ways._

 **Simon's P.O.V. (Not that past)**

I was in my private room when I heard the sound of a portal in a room nearby. _Could that be Magnus already with the orders of animal blood for my clan?_

"Ah, hello Simon. I don't think I will ever get used to those portals." The person in front of me said. She had emerald green eyes and luscious frizzy red hair. Standing in front of me is my best friend.

"Hi there Clarissa, are you just dropping in to say hi?"

"No, I was actually wondering if I could stay here to spy on the institute tomorrow to see who is going to one of those Shadowhunter Games." She said taking a glimpse of New York from a window in the room.

"Ah, always doing that I see but can't you just use one of your runes so that shadowhunters, downworlders _and_ mundanes can't see you?" I asked trying to find out the actual cause of her coming here and not straight to the institute to look around when I heard a door opening.

"Hey, Simon. Who are you talking to?" Isabelle said as she looked around the door. I could tell that my girlfriend was eavesdropping before.

With that I looked around about to introduce Clary when I realised she glamoured herself from everyone. "I was talking to someone she is just very shy."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you aren't cheating on me?"

With that I gave her a bewildered look. "Why would you think that?"

"I do know what 'dropping in' means, you know, I'm not stupid." _Wow_ , she seriously got the wrong vibe.

"Oh, wow. That's really funny because Clarissa is my best friend if you wanted to know."

"Then how come you've never told me about her?"

"I haven't told you about her because she doesn't exist." I stated trying not to let Isabelle know about Clary because that would be very dangerous. Izzy is still part Shadowhunter even if she is immortal. I mean she only became immortal because of me and that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me except for when Clary helped me.

"How can she not exist? I just heard her."

"It was a trick of my mind. When I was turned I first thought of a shadowhunter - honestly, I don't know why - and well, this person helped me become the vampire I am now. If I didn't have her I don't think I would have survived." I hung my head down because half of that was actually true except for the fact that she does exist but I can't say so.

"Oh, Simon. I'm so sorry I thought you were cheating on me but you did scare me," she said as she came to hug me.

"I'll tell you some other stuff about my past life sooner or later. First you can know that and then I will tell you the rest." And then I lifted her shin up with my finger and kissed her softly on her forehead as I hugged her back.

 **Later that day...Clary's P.O.V.**

I needed to do something. I need to do some demon hunting. So I walked out leaving Simon and his girlfriend? I think. Do what they were going to do which I did not want to watch. So I went down the familiar streets of New York. Until I came across an alleyway and sensed a greater demon so I put on all the runes I'm going to need for this battle

I started in knowing that demon couldn't see me but could probably sense something unsettling in the air. Swiftly, I got to the higher ground and then jumped down with my seraph blade in hand.

"Hosophoros," **(I don't know how to spell it - I'm sorry)** I whispered then but the blade down as gravity cast upon me.

I was about to pummel it in the head until it noticed something and caught me off guard and knocking me down to the floor. THat was when I realised that there were two boys watching. Probably parabatai to see why there was an alert to say there was demon activity around. I needed to get this done quick. I know they can't see me but they will have to report that they saw an invisible thing that killed it.

I knocked myself out of my thought just when the demon spat ichor at me. Right on my rune of no seeing. Damn it! I mentally face palmed but I knew it wouldn't actually hurt me but it will probably be weird for the two people just to see a red haired, quite small girl come out of nowhere and not be harmed be demon ichor.

Well I guess the greater demon had enough of me and started plodding down to where they stood. This is my chance. I used my speed and gracefulness and killed it one long, elegant - might I say - movement.

I sighed in relief when the greater demon went back to where it came from when I realised I had made a mess and when I killed it I got the demon to spray to injure one of the boys.

I ran over. Maybe if I fix him the other one would let me off and not tell anyone about it.

" _Wow,_ I am so sorry but don't worry I can fix him and he will be ready in no time." I said to the other one still with his mouth open and looking around, processing what had just happened probably.

"It's not your fault. We were standing here doing nothing." The boy said and I noticed that he was really quite handsome. He had a golden tan, golden eyes and golden hair. To sum it up he did look beautiful. With all his lovely features and such-.

"Like what you see?" He commented whilst smirking snapping me out of my descriptive haze.

"Well, I will fix him. I'll be the best and then you will forget everything that happened, okay?" I said ignoring his words.

 **And that ends this chapter.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed it - please give me some help with what you think should happen or where I can improve.**

 **The last bit was a bit undetailed so if you want me to write out agin or if you want me to add anything and the like please tell me.**

 **Thanks**

 **See you soon**

 **\- Trifangirls**

 **P.S**

 **I recently found out that P.S means 'Post Script' - random. Bye, now.**

 **I am now just adding a bunch of words so that the word count will just reach a bit over 2k. Well it doesn't seem to be working...Ah there we go.**


	2. Hodge

**Hi people of the world! I'm sorry it took me a while to post another chapter but better late then never, right? Well I hope that this chapter is up to standards. I promise I will try and post more often. I kind of have a writer's block as well. There are also going to be pretty short P.O.V.'s but you know...Well...**

 **Disclaimer: I - unfortunately - do not own The Shadow World. Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

 _ **The Past**_

 _Two children were on the roof of an abandoned church from what it seemed like but no one would know; they can't see them. One seemingly the oldest was a boy with very light blonde hair - nearly white - and beautiful green eyes. The girl who looked about eight or nine at the time sat in the boy's arms. She wanted to cry, to let everything out but she couldn't because that would be weak._

 _If you could see them you wouldn't think they were siblings except for the fact that they both have green eyes; green eyes that shared no emotion. Only if you looked close enough you could see through them like crystals. But, no. No one tried to anyway._

 _So they sat there watching the sunrise over the city. The trees matched the colours of the sunrise. A dark pink with tinted orange and red accompanied by the tiny speck of the sun, the morning sun to be exact._

 _They couldn't sleep. Not with all the memories coming to haunt them and some future memories - attempts by their brains to think of harsh situations._

 _Hodge would be up soon demanding them to train. Lucky for them Hodge was quite old - around his early forties - and was sweet. This meaning that they didn't get punished with force but punished with doing chores and what not._

 _Jon and Clary just sat there, watching._ _Just for a that moment everything felt like they were going to be okay._

 _"Jon," the youngest one said whilst adjusting her neck to look up at her brother._

 _"Yes, Clare-Bear," He replied looking at her straight in her eyes._

 _"Y-you'll stay with me all the time, right?"_

 _"Of course I will. I promise I will only not be here if I am dead or it is what is needed to be done."_

 _"I guess that makes sense."_

 _"We should star training now. We don't want you being too clumsy all the time, do we now?"_

 _"Hey!" She lightly pushed Jonathon. "That was one time. One time and it was_ your _fault._ You _pranked me and you did get my wrath. When will you let it go?"_

 _"Never, Clarissa. Plus Hodge may have had something to do with it too." He smirked at his little sister._

 _"Oh, no. Not Hodge. I will get him back for this."_

 _"I won't doubt it."_

 _Soon they were both laughing and making their way to the training room. Clary was thinking about what she would do to Hodge to get her revenge and Jon was thinking what Clary would do to Hodge. He may be part of her little prank as well._

* * *

 **Clary's P.O.V. (Not that Past)**

Clary thought back to that day. That was one of her favourite days. A normal day. She thought to herself.

She had put runes on the dark-haired boy with the piercing blue eyes to remove the demon ichor that had infected his skin.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" The golden boy next to her seemed curious.

"Only if you tell me yours," I was starting to get irritated.

"Jace. Jace Lightwood."

"Clarissa. Clarissa Fray."

* * *

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

Huh, I nice name for a beautiful girl. She does look familiar. Her red hair at least. He sometimes saw flashes of a red-haired girl in the corridors of the institute. But that was just his brain messing with him.

"Nice to know, will I see you again?"

"Are you doing the Shadowhunter Games at the institute?"

"Yes, I am. So I will see you there."

"Most probably but I'm sorry for having to do this."

"Sorry for having to do what?"

"Turn this into a dream you and Alec had."

"But we wouldn't have the same dream. Explain to me why you would think we could have the same dream?"

"It was by a demon but in the end you killed it. Alec got injured a bit though. Plus your parabatai. You also have a special thing only a few Shadowhunters do. But you are not to re-iterate that to anyone."

"W-wait how did you know his name is Alec?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out. Bye Jace. I will probably see you soon though."

And after that her angelic face disappeared from my line of sight and everything slowly became dark.

* * *

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

I did what was needed to be done but I can't help but notice the angelic power in the boy. It was pretty strong. Like Jonathon and I.

This is all weird. I need to see Hodge. Just once before I go to the Games. I also need to apologise to Simon and maybe go see Magnus. Tell him I met the Shadowhunter he was talking about the last time I talked to him.

* * *

 **Hodge's P.O.V.**

It was very different without Isabelle but it was her choice to make, I guess. It was an act of romance but what if the fell out of love with each other. She might regret it. Or what if something happens that the Clave doesn't like. I mean it was already hard to get it to happen but I guess love is love.

I need to stop worrying. I need something to do. But it was really lonely whilst Maryse, Robert and Max in Idris whilst Alec and Jace were out going to check on some demonic activity.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned and jumped to be greeted by one of my old friends.

"Hi Hodge. Sorry if I startled you. I'm just used to being sneaky." She nervously stated.

I pulled her into a hug. "Oh, it's okay. I haven't seen you in ages. Are you doing the Shadowhunter Games then?"

"Yes, of course I am. I bumped into two Lightwood children. Alec got injured by demon blood so I fixed him up. Then I put runes on them to make it feel like a kind of illusion. They should be back any minute now. They won't remember who I am. Let's keep it that way though so that no one gets hurt or no one tells the clave."

"Alright. Well that is understood."

* * *

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

I was helping Alec in when I felt something different about the institute.

"Hey Alec, man. Why don't you clean up, you kind of smell or demon." I said chuckling a little.

"Funny, funny. But I will go clean up so how about we meet in an hour or so then we can go to Taki's for dinner or something."

"Sounds like a plan." I walked down the main corridor waving my hand without looking back.

Just then I saw Church. Church was the Institute's cat. He's always grumpy, he sheds a lot and doesn't particularly like me. But I had to report back to Hodge about this Greater Demon and that dream.

"Hey, Church. Can you take me to Hodge, please?" I innocently looked down at the cat.

Soon Church was stretching his legs and then yawned - well, that was what it did look like. Then he got up properly and started walking in a way which said ' I don't know what I'm doing here' - if cat's could do that.

Soon I followed after Church after what seemed to be like a mere few seconds Church stopped. Ah, Hodge is in the library. So unexpected. Note the sarcasm.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard Hodge talking.

"Did you notice something about Jace?" Nice, coming into a conversation about himself.

"He's like Jon and I," another voice said which seemed to be female and very nice voice.

After that there was a whisper then utter silence.

* * *

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

I opened the door after telling Hodge quietly that someone was listening in to their conversation but only got there around now.

"It is very rude to eavesdrop, Jace."

"I am very sorry but who are you? You look familiar."

"I got here early for the Shadowhunters Games so I thought I would talk to Hodge but I can assure you that we definitely have not met before," I smiled hoping that it was convincing. I mean I know I am good at most things but not necessarily lying - maybe I should make a rune for it...hmmm...anyways. It might be even worse. I don't know why but when I'm around Jace my heart flutters and my stomach feels like it's going into a whirl.

"Ah, well. Nice meeting you. I just need to tell Hodge about the demonic activity. If you want to train it is just down the corridor and the first room."

"Thank you, I will do just that. Thank you Jace. See you, the training room looks better than before." And with that I was gone. I didn't mean to let that spill out but it just did.

I already knew where the training room is so I bolted there in no time.

As soon as I got there. I noticed nothing had really changed. There were a few new, modern things and an advanced weapon room but the layout was the same.

It brought back a lot of memories.

* * *

 _ **The Past**_

 _The two of them were in a heat of the moment. Sparring together (get your head out the gutter)._

 _They were on a sort of stage. Well, it was higher than the ground anyways._

 _Clary defended the attack coming from her brother. Then went for a side attack at Jon. She thought she could catch him by surprise but, no both of them were good at watching. Jonathon defended the coming blow and may or may not have accidentally pushed it a bit too much._

 _Clary staggered back and was at the edge of the stage (let's just call it a stage for now). She was going to fall off. She needed to hold something so she let go of her sword and noticed some rope hanging from the ceiling so she took hold of it._

 _As she pulled it water sprayed on to her._

 _"Aaagh! Jonathon!" She screamed. It was so cold._

 _As she was falling backwards she was met by a lot of the equipment they used._

 _She fell and one by one like a pack of dominos they toppled over._

 _She could hear the laughter of her brother as she came to stand._ Her _brother was laughing at her. Well, he got himself into a big mess. Soon she had tackled him to the ground. This was just the beginning of her comeback._

* * *

 **Okay, so. Hopefully that was okay. Wow. Not making sense. Um...Clace for life. We will get some Clace in the next chapter. And maybe some Malec and Sizzy. It depends on what you want. Please review and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. I'm pretty sure if you follow or favourite this it will email you to tell you when I post the next chapter.**

 **Till next time - Deinde usque ad tempus**

 **\- I thought that would look better.**

 **Trifangirls**

 **-JJ**

* * *

 **P.S. - I just realised how to put in horizontal lines so heheheheeh. Gonna do that now. :)**

* * *

 **P.P.S. - It looks so weird...hehheh**


	3. Clary and Jace - Not Clace

**Hi - so...**

* * *

 **Jace's P.O.V**

Well that was a weird encounter.

"What did she mean? You, know, when she said she hopes the training room is better?" I asked hoping for a reply.

"It is not for me to tell but I will tell you is that she used to live here. A very long time ago. Before you." Hodge said probably unhappy to be put into this position.

"I guess I'll just have to find out about what happened. Anyways...the demonic activity. There was a greater demon. Alec and I took care of it though." I said trying to get the idea out of my head that we nearly died and all that other stuff.

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Yes, Hodge. I was just wondering when everyone will be arriving for the Shadowhunter Games."

"Aah, well. Clary is the first so probably soon. But to be honest with you I don't think she intentionally wanted to get here early."

"And why would you say that?" Curiosity...

"Probably wanted to check who was doing it first before coming." He said then leant in and whispered. "She doesn't want to run into some people whilst she is here."

"Right, well I best be off. Got to do some training to get prepared."

"Okay, I will see you for dinner."

I made my way through the dimly lit corridor to the training room. I couldn't hear anything so I just went in. I had thought that Clary might have let and then I heard a-

"Boo!"

"By the angel. What was that for?"

"You let your guard down. We should play sneak."

"What's that?"

"I used to play it all the time. You have to sneak up on the person. It's kind of like hunting but your hunting and being hunted at the same time." She explained to me.

"So what happens if you win?"

"You don't ask questions about me-"

"Now, that's not fair. I need to know more about you to play this with you anyways."

"No, you don't."

"Well you already know quite a lot about me I'm guessing because you were talking about me with Hodge." I thought she might be a bit surprised at that but then she just nodded.

"Yes but then I opened the door and we are all good now."

"No, it is very rude to talk about someone and then tell them to stop eavesdropping." I retorted matter-of-factly.

"True but I would think that you are over it now."

"Just tell me what you were talking about...no, don't interrupt me. It is about me, making it my business so I have a right to know."

"Fine. What did you hear?"

"Apparently I am like you and some Jon guy and we have more angelic power?"

"Jon and I are different. We are like hybrids of Shadowhunters and Hodge and I think you are one too."

* * *

 **I'm sorry I haven't posted but I need something to write to lead up to the Shadowhunter Games. Please review and tell me what I should write about and stuff you like that I can carry on doing. I do know exactly what the past is like so maybe I can write more about the past but I feel a though I need to write more about what is going on then. I really don't make any sense.**

 **Thanks anyway for waiting for me to post. I just don't what to write. Review and tell me please.**

 **See you next time**

 **-Trifangirls**

 **-JJ**

 **:)**


End file.
